


На вторых ролях

by TaruKontio



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Capkink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, unrequited love is a bitch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaruKontio/pseuds/TaruKontio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив привык ко второсортным вещам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На вторых ролях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Part Of Someone Else's Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292062) by [SparklyFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyFiend/pseuds/SparklyFiend). 



Стив привык ко второсортным вещам.

Привык к штопаным курткам от Армии Спасения, и слишком хорошо помнит, как оставался в детском доме, пока одного за другим усыновляли Майкла, Грегори и Оскара. Привык к плохо скрываемому презрению во взгляде девушек, с которыми его знакомил Баки. И чертовски хорошо привык к насмешливым ухмылкам, перепадавшим ему всякий раз, когда он пытался вступить в армию: «может, ты и веришь в общее дело, но дело не верит в тебя».

В дни, подобные сегодняшнему, когда он до смерти устаёт от насмешек на работе, недовольных взглядов девушек, подколок в метро и всего остального, как плесень въевшегося в его жизнь, спасает только одна вещь, за которую он цепляется и держится крепко, до побелевших костяшек.

Он понимает, что крепко стискивал кулаки всё это время, только когда пальцы начинают ныть. На суставах всё ещё видны побледневшие синяки – Стив обычно не побеждает в драках, но это не значит, что он не умеет драться, – и он встряхивает кисти рук, укладываясь на кровать, чувствуя себя в собственном теле как в ловушке.

В такие дни ему кажется, что тело – тюремная камера (и в высоту она даже меньше, чем его 165 сантиметров роста), но, по крайней мере, он знает, что для Баки это неважно. Он может ненавидеть себя за то, каким родился, но Баки никогда не осудит его за маленький рост, худобу, да просто за то, что он такой, какой есть. Стив рад, что именно Баки стал той опорой в его жизни, на которую он, возможно, полагается слишком сильно.

Но это не значит, что он не рад оказаться сегодня в квартире в одиночестве.

Бессознательно он расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки, сбрасывает подтяжки с плеч, стягивает майку и, скомкав, закидывает её в угол. Иногда ему просто необходимо выбраться из собственной головы, из собственной шкуры, и он не может придумать лучшего способа, чем этот.

В любом случае, если и есть лучший способ, ему он недоступен.

Он медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по груди, представляя, как загрубевшие ладони Баки касаются его сосков, спускаются по животу и прижимаются к выступающим косточкам. Он почти чувствует на шее губы Баки, щетину, царапающую кожу, прижимающееся к нему жёсткое тело.

Почти.

Он расстёгивает ремень и спускает штаны, другой рукой вслепую нащупывая вазелин в тумбочке. Чуть касается напряжённого члена и сглатывает стон, смазывая пальцы.  
Спускает их ещё ниже и прикусывает губу, слыша шёпот Баки о том, какой он красивый, – какой он прекрасный, – и с дрожью выдыхает, входя в себя.

К первому пальцу быстро добавляется второй, и бедра Стива коротко, прерывисто дёргаются, пока он с закрытыми глазами представляет, что внутри него – пальцы Баки, большие, горячие, открывающие его всё шире и шире.

Он стонет, шире расставляет ноги и вталкивает третий палец, – это почти перебор, – сгибает их и поворачивает, находя ту самую точку, под веками разбегаются яркие вспышки.

Ощущения слишком сильные, по всему телу плывут волны тепла, а кожа остро реагирует на каждое прикосновение. Он почти не хочет думать о том, как хорошо было бы почувствовать внутри себя Баки, трущуюся о шею щетину и поток непристойностей, нашёптываемых на ухо.

– Как хорошо, – бормочет он, шире раздвигает пальцы, балансируя на грани между «чересчур» и «точно то, что надо», вбивается внутрь себя, обхватывая другой рукой член, – такой твёрдый, это почти идеально, мозолистые – как у Баки – ладони скользят по коже, он на грани и почти чувствует прерывистое дыхание Баки на шее.

_– Стиви, так близко, так хорошо, – как в тебе хорошо, боже..._

Оргазм бьёт по всему телу, будто удар о стену, оставляя его дрожащим и опустошённым, пальцы внутри зажимает, бёдра дёргаются вверх и смыкаются, пересохшие губы прерывисто шепчут имя.

Это идеально, – почти идеально, но ему хватает.

Ещё несколько минут он лежит, удовлетворённый и оглушённый, и уже почти соскальзывает в полудрёму, когда:

– Стив, дружище, ты дома? – хлопает входная дверь, и голос Баки разносится эхом по прихожей, выдёргивая Стива из забытья.

– Не то чтобы у меня были деньги на походы куда-то ещё, – пытаясь казаться спокойным, отвечает Стив и быстро натягивает штаны, застёгивая ремень на проколотую вручную дырку. – Я думал, тебя сегодня не будет. Что, не сложилось? – хорошо бы Баки через двери не услышал в его голосе надежду.

– О, совсем наоборот: она вытворяла такое, что я даже не знаю, как это описать... хотя всё равно попробую, – Баки звучит чересчур довольным, а тон настолько непристойный, что Стив практически видит его поднятые брови и усмехается против воли.

– Сейчас приду, Баки, – отвечает он, слыша, как тот удаляется по направлению к кухне. Он неслышно вздыхает, встряхивает головой и выходит из комнаты, выключив свет.

Он привык ко второсортному.


End file.
